1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic speaker enclosure for audio speakers that is particularly adapted to being formed in a sufficiently thin design as to be suspended from a wall and have a framed picture hung therof to conceal the same. The acoustic speaker enclosure may be modified to provide a desk or table supported unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous acoustic speaker enclosures have been developed and used with audio speakers, but these prior art devices have the operational disadvantages that they are bulky in appearance and cannot be readily concealed in the room in which they are disposed.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an acoustic speaker enclosure of sufficiently thin design as to be suspended from a wall and concealed by a framed picture that is hung thereover.
Another object of the invention is to supply an acoustic speaker in which forwardly directed sound emanates radially from the entire periphery thereof, and rearwardly directed sound is transmitted to the supporting wall to resonate the same, and the rearwardly directed sound also being transmitted to the resonator frame of the enclosure through both a free second transverse passage and abaffed third passage.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an acoustic speaker enclosure that utilizes the wall from which it is suspended as a resonator, as well as directing sound generated by the acoustic speaker from a multiplicity of sources defined by the enclosure, and as a result a hearer not having the impression that the sound is emanating from a localized source.